<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm so putting that online by Evergade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295142">I'm so putting that online</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade'>Evergade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hijack June Week 2017 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hijack June week 2017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack sortit son téléphone discrètement et prit une photo. Puis il lança une vidéo tout en évitant de se faire trahir par le rire qui remontait dans sa gorge. Mais il y avait de quoi rire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hijack June Week 2017 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm so putting that online</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack sortit son téléphone discrètement et prit une photo. Puis il lança une vidéo tout en évitant de se faire trahir par le rire qui remontait dans sa gorge. Mais il y avait de quoi rire.</p><p>Remontons un peu plus loin pour plus d'explications. Jack travaillait à mi-temps dans une librairie quand il n'était pas en fac pour suivre un cursus de littérature. Il était plutôt du genre discret, réserve, timide et se voyait parfaitement finir sa vie complètement seul, entouré d'une pile de livres. Mais le sort en décida autrement, ce jour pluvieux d'automne où Hamish ''Hiccup'' Horrendous Haddock troisième du nom passa la porte de la librairie. Vu le look punk qu'il abordait avec ses tatouages, ses piercings, sa veste en cuir, son T-Shirt délavé, son jean déchiré aux genoux, et aux chaînes pendantes de sa ceinture, Jack se dit qu'il n'était entré que pour éviter la pluie. Aussi ne le regarda-t-il pas plus que nécessaire et retourna à son inventaire.</p><p>Il avait presque fini la section Théâtre qu'on l'interrompit. Il leva les yeux vers le client et constata avec grande surprise que c'était le punk.</p><p>-Oui ?</p><p>-Ouais, voilà. Je cherche un bouquin, en fait. Et je le trouve pas.</p><p>-Et vous cherchez quoi, comme livre ?</p><p>-Un bouquin sur les Vikings. Et sur leurs chefs.</p><p>-Sur... Des chefs… Vikings…</p><p>-Ouais. Vous avez ça ?</p><p>-Je vais voir.</p><p>Il le conduisit à la section Histoire.</p><p>-Voilà tout ce qu'on a sur la période viking, indiqua-t-il en montrant une section d'une quinzaines de livre.</p><p>-Ouais, non, ça j'ai déjà vu. Mais j'voudrais savoir si vous aviez pas autre chose.</p><p>-Tout ce qu'on a est là, fit Jack, fatigué.</p><p>Clairement, il avait affaire à un débile qui pensait qu'une librairie de quartier contenait tous les livres du monde.</p><p>-Okay, bon, j'chuis parti pour le commander sur internet… Merci.</p><p>Il fit demi-tour, mais Jack, pris de remords devant son air de chien battu, l'interpella.</p><p>-C'est quoi exactement ce que vous cherchez ?</p><p>-Un bouquin sur les dynasties des chefs vikings. Mon père est… Il est fasciné par ça et c'est son anniversaire le mois prochain, alors…</p><p>Jack soupira. Le punk avait peut-être l'air idiot, mais il semblait avoir un bon fonds. Il avisa son collègue.</p><p>-Eh, Jamie, je vais voir un truc avec un client, y'a moyen que tu surveilles la boutique, pour moi ?</p><p>-Oui, bien sur, sourit Jamie.</p><p>-Merci.</p><p>Il fit signe au punk de le suivre dans l'arrière-boutique. C'était un petit espace avec un bureau, une table, trois chaises, un ordinateur et une machine à café et le punk, avec sa large carrure, semblait rétrécir l'endroit davantage.</p><p>-Prenez une chaise., fit Jack en s'installant à l'ordinateur.</p><p>Il l'alluma alors que le punk s'installait à côté de lui. Il ouvrit le moteur de recherche spécialement installé pour la boutique et cliqua sur la barre de recherche.</p><p>-Okay, donc… Dynastie de chef viking… Alors, je peux vous proposez ''Dragons et Drakkars, le mythe viking de la Scandinavie à la Normandie'', ''Héros et dieux du Nord'', ''Les Vikings : histoire et civilisation'' ou ''Jarl : les seigneurs, roi ou prince''.</p><p>-Ouais, fit le punk en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de Jack. Le dernier m'a l'air pas mal… J'peux voir la couverture ?</p><p>-Ou-oui, fit Jack un peu gêné.</p><p>L'odeur du punk s'incrustait dans ses narines. Il sentait l'herbe fraîchement coupé, la sciure et le cuire. Mélange peu commun mais qui l'enivra tellement.</p><p>-Ah, non, il l'a déjà. Y'a pas autre chose ?</p><p>-Euh si… Beh regardez…</p><p>Il mit la vue des couvertures au max en tentant de ne pas rougir.</p><p>-Il a lesquels ?</p><p>Le punk colla presque son visage au sien. Il sentit son bras contre son dos appuyé sur sa chaise et quand il leva la main pour désigner ceux que son père avait, Jack su qu'il était pris au piège. Le punk entourait tout son corps sans pratiquement aucun effort et Jack avait peur de ce qui se passerait s'il se levait. Tant bien que mal, il essaya de se concentrer sans penser aux choses délicieusement interdites que pourrait lui faire le punk.</p><p>-Non, fit le punk J'crois qu'il les a tous. Merde. Je peux lui offrir quoi à votre avis ?</p><p>Il se tourna vers Jack, le nez presque collé à sa joue.</p><p>-Je… Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce qu'il aime ?</p><p>-Les armes. Mais je lui en ai déjà fait une collection. Il aime…</p><p>Il inspira un bon coup et Jack fut persuadé qu'il respirait son odeur.</p><p>-La discipline.</p><p>Jack garda ses yeux rivés sur l'écran en essayant de rester stoïque. Il sentait ses joues brûler et il sut que c'était finit quand le punk frotta son nez contre sa joue.</p><p>-Quand on se laisse faire…</p><p>Une main frotta son bras jusqu'à son épaule langoureusement.</p><p>-Quand on lui obéit…</p><p>Jack se mordit la lèvre en se retenant de gémir.</p><p>-Tournes la tête.</p><p>Incapable de faire autrement, le libraire s'exécuta et le punk saisit ses lèvres. La main sur le bureau attrapa la chevelure argenté et poussa sa tête contre la sienne. La langue du punk avait un piercing et la bille métallique roula contre les lèvres closes. Jack les ouvrit et laissa timidement sa langue jouer avec sa consœur. Le punk délaissa sa chevelure pour venir caresser sa cuisse. Il se rapprochait dangereusement de son érection quand Jamie entra :</p><p>-Eh, Jack ?</p><p>Immédiatement le libraire et le punk se séparèrent. Jamie ne semblait rien avoir remarqué car il leva les yeux de sa plaquette d'inventaire quelques secondes après.</p><p>-C'est midi, alors j'ai fermé. T'as bientôt fini, qu'on puisse aller manger,</p><p>Jack regarda le punk qui l'observait, attendant sa réponse et pendant une seconde il crut déceler du malaise dans son regard, comme s'il avait peur que Jack le mette dehors.</p><p>-Hum... Tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'on en a encore pour un moment, alors... Je te rejoindrais quand j'aurais fini, okay ?</p><p>-D'accord, sourit Jamie. À toute' alors.</p><p>Il sortit, refermant la porte de l'arrière-boutique.</p><p>-On a combien de temps ? Demanda le punk.</p><p>-Vingt minutes, je dirais.</p><p>-Génial.</p><p> </p><p>Après une séance de caresses intensives conduisant à une relâche dont Jack découvrit qu'il avait vraiment besoin, le punk lui dit s'appeler Hiccup. Il lui avoua qu'il traînait souvent avec ses copains devant la boutique et que ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il l'avait remarqué. Ils s’échangèrent leur numéro en se promettant de se revoir. Trois jours plus tard, Hiccup était passé le prendre pour boire un café. Ils avaient discuté pendant près de trois heures avant de finir chez l'argenté à s'envoyer en l'air joyeusement. Pendant cette soirée-là, Jack apprit qu'Hiccup était le chef des Dragonniers, le groupe de voyous local. Voyous était un bien grand mot puisqu'ils se contentaient d'organiser des fêtes très bruyantes et très alcoolisées, de faire des tags qui ressemblaient plus à des œuvres d'art qu'à des messages révoltés et de se balader à moto. Il apprit également qu'il avait perdu sa mère en étant très jeune, qu'il travaillait dans un atelier de menuiserie et qu'il adorait sortir des phrases cochonnes durant l'amour. Hiccup, quant à lui, apprit que Jack étudiait la littérature en espérant un jour être écrivain, qu'il avait un faible pour le chocolat chaud, qu'il pratiquait le patin à glace (et Hiccup se jura de l'y emmener un jour) et que sous ses airs coincés, il savait s'éclater au lit.</p><p>Contre toute attente, leur relation dura. Hiccup l'invita à l'anniversaire de son père (et Jack compris enfin d'où lui venait cette façon de parler*) et il le présenta à son père et à ses amis. Il en profita aussi pour lui proposer d'habiter avec lui. Il habitait chez son père, mais voulait prendre un appartement à lui et lui demanda s'il voulait qu'ils le prennent ensemble. Malgré les airs durs et un peu effrayants qu'abordait Hiccup, Jack appréciait sa douceur naturelle. Il avait eut peur, au début de leur relation, que le punk essaye de le changer, de le faire sortir plus souvent, de le faire tatouer et de le dévergonder. Mais Hiccup respectait sa réserve et quand il sortait faire la fête avec les Dragonniers, il embrassait Jack en le remerciant de ne pas vouloir qu'il reste chez eux, et Jack le remerciait de ne pas insister pour qu'il l'accompagne.</p><p>Ils ne se ressemblaient absolument pas, mais trouvaient une certaine harmonie dans leurs différences. Et quand Jack revint chez eux, le soir de leur anniversaire, il sortit son téléphone discrètement et prit une photo. Puis il lança une vidéo tout en évitant de se faire trahir par le rire qui remontait dans sa gorge.</p><p>''Si Rustick et Kranedure voyaient ça, ils se payeraient sa tête jusqu'à la fin des temps.</p><p>En effet, Hiccup avait visiblement décidé de préparer un repas d'anniversaire et outre le fait qu'il portait un tablier rose à carreau avec un gros cœur sur la poche du haut et une paire de maniques assorties (merci Maman pour le cadeau de crémaillère) il chantait à tue-tête comme une jeune fille à un concert de Lorie, tout en se dandinant en coupant des courgettes.</p><p>
  <strong>♪</strong>
  <em>J'ai ma hache en main, ma masse à bout'd'bras,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et j'aime ma femme au visage ingrat,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'chuis un Viking jusqu'au bout !<strong>♪</strong></em>
</p><p>♪<em>J'ai ma masse en main, dans l'autre un bâton,</em></p><p>
  <em>Et seize Par-en-vrille dans mon donjon,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'chuis un viking jusqu'au bout !<strong>♪</strong></em>
</p><p>♪<em>J'ai ma masse en main, et une cordelette,</em></p><p>
  <em>Et j'empeste car j'ai pas d'savonnette,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'chuis un viking jusqu'au bout !<strong>♪</strong></em>
</p><p>''Ça, songea Jack en terminant la vidéo, ça va tellement finir sur Facebook.''</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>